back to haunt
by MentalistSweete
Summary: Someone's coming after Jane's family, and Lisbon's family is involved. Set sometime in the CBI
1. Chapter 1

Bruno Heller owns this, but I own the idea + Quinn and Zarina (and the people Jane reminisces about).

Patrick had not been able to get any sleep, so he had taken to sitting out on the balcony of the CBI building, just outside his attic room. Around four am, he slinks down to the bullpen he knows so well in search of tea. Just after the kettle whistles, he hears two faint sets of footsteps racing up the stairs. One is extremely lighter than the other. He shrugs it off as his mind playing with him and carries his drink to his couch.

Before he reaches his destination, he feels a piercing set of eyes watching his every move. He puts the cup on his desk and spins around. Looking at the figure before him, he starts to reminisce. He thinks back seven years ago, at his daughter's birthday party. He had allowed Charlotte to invite five of her friends, plus family. She invited her 'boyfriend' Travis, BFF Maria and friends Jetta, Kim and Amanda. Her cousins, Quinn and Zarina, had made a surprise visit with their mom - who had been missing half a year. Quinn was a year older than Charlie; Zarina six years younger.

Now, here stands a fifteen-year-old strawberry blonde girl with an eight-year-old version with jet-black streaks. The older girl slowly walks toward Patrick, who is frozen in memory. The younger girl shrugs off her backpack and begins rummaging through it. She stops at a photograph and studies it.

"Uncle Pat?" The older one finally speaks.

"Quinn." A small smile tugs on his face. "You've grown up."

"Winnie." She politely corrects him. "And it's been six long years. Mom said."

"Mom said what?" His grin falters.

"That you live in Heaven now." Zarina walks over. "With Daddy."

Patrick walks to his seat and falls. Winnie and Zarina join him. There had been a lot of family barbeques between the Janes and the Carlsons. Their dad was Hayden, a close friend of Patrick. To think of him gone, along with Angela and Charlotte causes a flow of emotions to revisit his mind. Zarina pulls him out of it.

"Gigi told us where to find you."

Gigi had been a pet name for a woman with a traveling diner, Madge. She is Neva's mother, and these girls' grandma. Neva is also Patrick's half-sister. Gigi had been the only one to stand up to Alex, Patrick's dad, when he was after his kids.

"Where's your mommy?"

"She got tooked."

Winnie helps Zarina find the kitchen to make some chocolate milk. She instructs her sister to stay there until she finishes while Winnie goes back to her uncle.

"Mom left with this guy she didn't trust too well. I didn't catch too much of it, but me and Zari were playing in that fold in the wall, you know?"

Of course, he did. The fold was just under the back staircase. There's a false wall you can use to get to other areas of the house. That was Madge's house originally. Patrick and Neva used to play in that fold when they were kids. He nods.

"And we heard them talking in the front way. She said I was out with Jetta and Zari was with our dad. His voice got real low and I think he threatened to hurt us if she didn't go with him."

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"A few times." She admits. "Most recent was just two weeks ago. Zari, Annie and I were out swimming and we saw this guy watching us from the woods out back. First I thought I was just seeing things, but Zari saw him too. She doesn't know what's happening. And, honestly, I'm not too sure either."

"Your friend, Annie." Patrick sighs. "Was she with you any other times you've seen him?"

"Yeah. We saw him out by the busses at school, actually."

"We need to get her and her family to a safe place. You all can stay at the motel."

"Motel? What happened to the beach house?"

"I. don't go there anymore." He pauses. "I stay at a motel now. Hardly anyone is staying there. I rent two rooms."

"Okay." Winnie nods. "Should I call Annie?"

"It might just be easier to go to her house. Do you have her address?"

"I know where she lives from my house."

He shakes his head and walks over to van Pelt's desk. He signs onto her computer, using the password 'gracerigsby' and logs onto the persons search database. Patrick types in 'Annie' then looks back to his niece.

"Annie's last name?"

"Lisbon."

Review, plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I do not own. queen45, thank you for your concern on the beta front, but I was trying to misspell some words so Zari would have a more childlike quality. Thank you, MissDonnie and LouiseKurylo, hopefully this'll be good as well. DaboGirl, that's an interesting question and I'm sure Lisbon wants to know as well. CALUPA69, I'm glad you threw in your two cents, but I'm not writing this to draw in Jisbon fans. It'd be nice if they would read it, but I'm writing this because I like the show, miss the show and wanted to bring in some of my OCs to the show. LouiseKurylo, it's good to hear from you again. I'm glad you have a lot to talk about in your review. Yes, RJ is still here in this timeline. Munkeyfump20, I see you're new to FFN, so welcome. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

"Lisbon?" Patrick repeats. "As in Tommy Lisbon's daughter Annabeth?"

"You know her? How? She's two years younger than me."

"She's my partner's neice."

As if on cue, the elevator dings and Teresa steps out. She slightly glances toward Jane's couch but doesn't realize there is an extra person there. She sets her things down in her office then moves to the kitchen for coffee to wake her up. Waiting by the counter, she notices a young girl blowing bubbles into a glass half-full of chocolate milk.

"Hi. My name's Teresa."

"Hi." She waves, pushing the drink away from her. "I'm Zari."

"That's a pretty name." She sits down across from the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Drinking milk." She answers incredulously.

"I see that. Where are your parents?"

"Daddy's in Heaven and the bad man taked Mommy."

"What bad man?" Her interest is suddenly risen.

"The bad man I'm not apposed to know bout."

The coffee sings. Teresa takes the pot and pours herself a cup. She sits it on the counter then continues her short conversation with Zari.

"Do you know someone who works here?"

"Uh-huh. My uncle."

"Where is your uncle?"

"With my sister."

"Take me to them?"

Zari nods. She stands up and takes Teresa's hand, walking her back to the couch. Teresa is confused. Zari lets go and makes a running jump to the couch.

"I don't understand."

"T'resa." Patrick speaks softly but sternly. "You're in danger."

"Danger?" She is beyond confused but stays still.

"You're Teresa. I'm Winnie." The teen extends her hand.

Teresa shakes it but Winnie holds on. "My sister and I came to ask shelter. A bad man took our mom and he's after us. Not only us, but my best friend and her immediate family."

"Best friend." Teresa repeats, looking at Patrick.

"Yes." She sighs. "Annie Lisbon. Uncle Pat says she's your niece, so you're in danger as well. Uncle Pat says we'll be safe at his motel. Do you have Annie's address?"

"231 Lincoln Avenue." Teresa mutters absently as she watches Winnie and Zari run to the restrooms, and then she falls beside her consultant. "You're an uncle?"

"That's all you got out of that?" He chuckles. "Your life's in danger and you only care that I'm an uncle?"

She sighs and looks back to him. She looks over his furrowed three-piece suit and the hollow bags beneath his eyes. She clicks her tongue disapprovingly. Jane sighs at this and she starts up.

"You haven't been sleeping again."

It isn't a question and he isn't treating it like one.

"No, I haven't, T'resa. But you look chipper."

"Uh-huh." She rolls her eyes then pauses. Her eyes narrow. "How did those two get in here in the first place?"

"Bikes." He shrugs, standing up to type up Annie's address.

"No, no. How did they get into the building?"

"Tommy likes dinosaurs." Jane grins.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of code, Jane?"

"Call it whatever you want." He waves his hand dismissively. "But Tommy likes dinosaurs."

Okay, I know that was short, but I felt like the story needed an update. Please review! 


End file.
